OMA (open mobile architecture) DM (device management) V1.3 (hereinafter referred to as a DM specification for short) is the unified specification of device management formulated by the OMA DM WG. A DM system provides a low-cost solution used for a third party to manage and set environment and configuration information of a terminal device, so as to solve the problems during the use of these devices, for example performing operations such as installing and upgrading the software and firmware in an OTA (over the air, wireless network) mode, and to provide more humanized and personalized service and improve user experience. The DM system includes a DM Client (DM client) in the terminal device, a device management tree stored in the terminal device, and a DM server. The DM client is configured to explain and execute a management command delivered by the DM server, the device management tree can be regarded as an interface for the DM server to manage the terminal device, and the DM server communicates with the DM client in the terminal device through a DM protocol to manage the terminal device.
For the convenience of managing, by the DM server, the DM client, in the prior art, a GW (gateway) is added between the DM server and the DM client to form GwMO architecture. The GwMO architecture describes the technology for a DM management server to manage an intranet terminal through the gateway. The DM server, the gateway, and the terminal all conforms to the OMA DM specification. For different management scenarios and management policies, the protocol defines three work modes of the gateway: a transparent mode (Transparent Mode), a proxy mode (Proxy Mode), and an adaptation mode (Adaptation Mode). After the DM Gateway gateway device is introduced, if the gateway works in the proxy mode, that is, a DM session is kept between the DM server (DMS) and the DM gateway (DM Gateway), and a DM session is kept between the DM gateway (DM Gateway) and the device, and a device management command is simultaneously sent to one or more terminals, a Fanout mechanism needs to be used. A Fanout MO is saved in the DM gateway.
During the implementation of terminal management, the prior art at least has the following problems. The number of results returned by the terminals through the gateway is quite large, no unified expression format exists for each result, and the server needs to process the terminal results one by one, so that the efficiency of the server is quite low.